Dragon Ball Geass: Revival
by mnh78614
Summary: Hey guys. I'm the original author of Dragon Ball Geass and A Saiyan and a Britannian (forgot my login so I made a new account). Decided to revive the series (hence the name) and hopefully finish it this time around! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Background to the story:

Okay so basically, I combined the two worlds of Geass and the DBZ world, some of the stuff won't make sense until later on in the series, I'm choosing to use the Geass world, but keep stuff like Kami's lookout and stuff. Gohan is 17 years old, 7 years after the defeat of the evil monster Cell, other than that the DBZ story is the same, the story starts off a few days after the death of the Viceroy Clovis.

Gohan was walking through the streets of Tokyo, the capital of a once proud nation formerly known as Japan. After he defeated the evil monster Cell, the country of Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire. Gohan just became an Honorary Britannian citizen so he could attend the noble school of Ashford Academy. Gohan was ready to take the 7:30 bus to Ashford academy when he heard a cry for help.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" A voice cried from an alley.

Gohan panicked, "Should I help him? Mom said that I can't reveal my true identity, but if I went Super Saiyan… maybe no one will recognize me." He thought to himself.

Gohan checked his watch, it was 7:15, he had time to spare, and he ran into the alley where he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" he cried

Two Britannian's looked back, "Hey who are you?" one of them said.

"He looks like he's a student on an account of his uniform." The other man said.

"You two, leave that 11 alone!" Gohan cried.

"What'chya gonna do about it blondie?" One of the Britannian's asked Gohan confidently.

Gohan disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Huh?! Where'd he g-"The Britannian was cut off.

Gohan karate chopped both of the Britannian goons in the neck and they both fell unconscious.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" The scared 11 weeped.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend to all those oppressed!" Gohan cried as he flew away.

10 minutes later Gohan got back to the bus stop with only a few seconds to spare. Gohan thought to himself through the bus drive nervously.

"What if they think I'm a part of the terrorist group The Black Knights? I can see it now; Golden Fighter from the Cell Games has just joined the Black Knights! Mom would kill me if that'd happen…"

The bus stopped, "Ashford Academy." The bus driver said.

Gohan stepped off the bus as he approached the gates of the prestigious school known as Ashford Academy. A young man was waiting for Gohan at the gate, he was about Gohan's height, black hair and purple eyes.

"Ah, you must be Gohan our new student, am I correct?" The boy asked while smiling and brought out his hand.

"Yes, I am!" Gohan said smiling and shook the boy's hand.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm the Vice President of the student council." Lelouch said as he walked Gohan to class.

On the way Lelouch showed Gohan all the parts of the school, the gym, library, cafeteria and ect.

"Well here we are Gohan!" Lelouch said smiling as he opened the door for Gohan.

"Ah, you must be the new student, we're glad to have you join our school. Students, this is Gohan, he had perfect scores on all of his entry exams! Maybe he could teach you knuckleheads a thing or two." The professor said.

Gohan took a seat right next to Lelouch.

"Hmm this kid looks quite interesting, possibly even a good addition to the Black Knights, if he scored perfect on all of his entry exams, he might be of some use." Lelouch thought to himself.

"Gohan, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Lelouch asked out of nowhere.

"Uh… sure, why not!" Gohan replied.

"That's kinda strange, I barley know this kid and he's inviting me over for dinner? Maybe I'll find out what he's really up to then…" Gohan thought to himself.

"Alright, how does 7 o'clock sound?" Lelouch asked Gohan.

"Sounds great!" Gohan replied joyfully.

Lelouch walked away. Gohan decided that he'd go into town and get something nice for Lelouch.

He took the train to the Tokyo settlement where trouble was spurring up.

"This morning at about 7:20 am two Britannian citizens were attacked by a mysterious golden haired 11!" The man on the giant TV reported.

"Oh god, I'm like a terrorist now!" Gohan thought to himself.

"The guy was crazy! He moved faster than the speed of light! He was like one of those crazy fighters from the Cell Games!" One of the victims of the attack reported.

Gohan nervously ran away into the shopping center. With his head down and running away he thought,

"Oh crap, mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this morning's incident, she'll think I joined the Black Knights or something like th-'' Gohan was cut off as he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz!" The girl who Gohan bumped into said as she picked up her glasses.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I should've looked where I was going!" Gohan replied laughing.

Gohan looked up, it was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and she had long pink hair, purple eyes, and a smile that lighted up the whole world.

"My name's Gohan!" Gohan said mesmerized with her beauty.

The girl giggled, "My names, Euphy!"

"Hey Gohan, do you wanna go shopping with me?" Euphy asked cutely.

"Sure, why not! I'm actually on my way to buy something for a friend!" Gohan replied.

The two walked off into the mall going through stores and what not. Little did they know, they were being followed.

"Zero, I've got the kid on target, when should we attack?" The mysterious man said talking into his walkie talkie.

"When the boys alone, we'll make it seem like he's wandered off and then he'll be ours!" Zero's voice replied.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: The beginning of the chapter starts off a few hours before the end of chapter 1, enjoy!

Lelouch sat on his computer doing research on Gohan, due to his high interest in recruiting Gohan.

"Damn! This kid's a genius, he's won so many scholastic awards, and his parents must be crazy! Making him study for all those hours!" Lelouch said knowing little about Gohan's parents. Even though Gohan's mother Chi-Chi was very strict on Gohan with his studies.

Lelouch found out more about Gohan, he lives in the area, his mother is the daughter of the once feared Ox King. Then he read about his father, the legendary martial artist, Son Goku.

"Son Goku? Wasn't that guy… from the Cell Games?! If he's Gohan's dad, then that means, Gohan was that little kid from the Cell games!" Lelouch cried.

Lelouch always knew that it was Gohan that defeated Cell and not , who mysteriously disappeared after his "defeat" of Cell.

Meanwhile at the mall…

"That'll be 5 Britannian dollars sir!" the ice cream man said has he gave the two ice cream cones to Gohan.

"Thank you!" Gohan said as he gave the man 5 dollars and walked over to Euphy.

Gohan gave Euphy the cone and said, "So, Euphy, what brings you here to Area 11?"

"Well I'm here as a student, I left the homeland about two weeks ago to come and study, today's my last day of vacation, so I decided to spend it touring the Tokyo Settlement! What brings you here? I can tell you were wandering around the mall that you're not much of city boy!" Euphy said as she giggled.

"Well I'm here studying as well, I'm from the East District 439. Another question, are you really okay hanging out with an 11 like me in public?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, I am silly! I don't care what you are, you're probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met!" Euphy said with joy.

Gohan felt relieved.

"Gohan, what kinds of things do you like to do outside of school? What was it like living in the countryside?" Euphy asked as she finished her ice cream.

"Well, I was homeschooled most of my life, I did a lot of reading, and studying as a kid. But when I was with my dad, we'd go camping and we'd fight!" Gohan said as he remembered his father Goku.

"Fight?! Gohan, I'm sorry, but you don't really seem like the kind of guy who would fight! You're too nice!" Euphy replied in shock.

"Yeah, my father was once the champion of the World Martial Arts tournament many years ago; he taught me everything he knew." Gohan replied.

"Wow Gohan, you're one really amazing guy!" Euphy replied.

"Zero, when should we take the victim?" The mysterious man asked as he talked into the walkie talkie.

"Not yet Oghi, when he's alone, we need to learn more about him." Zero replied to Gohan's stalker.

Euphy and Gohan were walking on the streets of the settlement when they were stopped by a man.

"Well… what's a pretty lady like you doing with a nerdy looking kid like him?" The man asked Euphy as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, let her go!" Gohan yelled.

The man picked up Euphy and put her into a fireman carry and ran off.

"Gohan, help!" Euphy cried.

Gohan ran after the man and did a triple flip over the man and landed right in front of him.

"How'd you do that?" The man asked in awe.

Gohan punched the man in the stomach as he fell to the ground. He ran towards Euphy.

"Euphy, are you okay?" Gohan asked as she lay in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gohan, that was amazing, how you did that triple flip in the air and you landed right in front of him!" Euphy yelled in excitement.

All of a sudden, a big brown SUV stopped and a familiar face from school popped out.

"Princess Euphemia, are you alright?" The young boy, about Gohan's age asked.

"Yes Suzaku, I'm fine, thanks to Gohan!" Euphy replied as she smiled.

"Hey, aren't you from school?" Suzaku asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Suzaku!" Gohan said as he shook Suzaku's hand.

"Princess, it's time for you to leave now. See ya' at school Gohan!" Suzaku said as he walked back to the SUV waiting for Euphemia.

"Gohan, I had a great time with you, I hope we meet each other again!" Euphy said as she ran off to the SUV.

"Wait Euphy!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah Gohan?" The princess replied.

"What did Suzaku mean when he called you princess?" Gohan asked.

Euphy took a deep breath, "You see Gohan, I'm the 3rd princess of Britannia. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my identity earlier." Euphy said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's alright Euphy, there's stuff we all have to keep a secret sometimes." Gohan said as he too didn't reveal his true identity to Euphy either.

"Well Euphy, I gotta jet, hopefully we do see each other one day!" Gohan said as he ran off.

Gohan ran off to go catch the train back to school.

He was stopped, by two men in black. One of the men said, "Gohan, follow us, there is no time to explain, all your questions will be answered by Zero, just come with us." The mysterious masked man said as to Gohan.

"Why should I come with you? How do I know that you're even with Zero?" Gohan asked the man.

"Just come with us, Zero needs to talk to you, if you don't comply, he will reveal your true identity." The man said.

Gohan knew he had no choice, but he wondered how did Zero know about his true identity, what does Zero know about Saiyan's?

Gohan followed the man underground, into a big RV like bus; there he saw Zero and a bunch of other people in the RV.

"Gohan, follow me into my office." Zero said as he got up and escorted Gohan into his private room and shut the door.

"How do you know me? Why do you want me to join your little gang?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Gohan listen to me, we need you, we need you to fight justice, to fight for freedom, to fight for the weak, Gohan, I know that you were little boy from 7 years ago, the one who beat Cell. With that kind of power on our side, Britannia will fall in a heartbeat!" Zero yelled proudly.

"But how, how did you find out?" Gohan asked.

"I have my resources. So Gohan, join me, together, we will free this beautiful land, the land once known as Japan, we will free the weak from the oppressed!" Zero yelled with pride in his voice.

Gohan knew he had no choice, if he didn't join Zero could reveal his true identity any minute if he didn't comply.

"Fine, I'm in. But if under one condition." Gohan said.

"Anything you want." Zero replied.

"I want to be masked as well, nothing special, just something that covers my face except for my eyes." Gohan replied.

"Very well then, but I have a request for you Gohan, when we fight the Britannian's forces, I want you to transform, into your state where your hair's gold and you power increases." Zero requested.

"Fine, can I leave know?" Gohan asked.

"Very well then, just don't tell anyone of this place." Zero replied. Gohan walked out of the RV.

Once Gohan was back on the streets he ran off into an alley where no one could see him.

"Crap, I've gotta be at Lelouch's in an hour!" Gohan cried in panic.

Gohan decided that it'd take too much time to take the train back to school so he flew up into the sky, and off to Ashford.

About an hour later Gohan walked to the student council building where Lelouch had told him to go when he called Gohan 10 minutes before the dinner.

Gohan walked in when he was surprised.

"Gohan, I'm glad you came! Welcome to your welcome party. You're our newest member of the Ashford Academy Student Council!" Lelouch said with joy.

"It's an honor to have you join Gohan! My name is Milly Ashford, and I'm the president of the student council! Lelouch as you know is our Vice President and-"Milly was cut off.

"And I'm the secretary, the name's Rivalz!" Rivalz replied in his usual upbeat attitude.

"My name's Shirley and I am also a member of the council!" Shirley said as she introduced herself to Gohan with a bright smile on her face

"My name's N-N-Nina, I'm also a member of the council." Nina replied nervously.

"My name's Kallen, just joined." Kallen said the no emotion in her voice.

"Well Gohan, haven't seen you in a while, I just joined too!" Suzaku said sarcastically.

"My name's Nunally, I'm not a high school student yet, but I'm an honorary member!" Nunally said as she came in her wheelchair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! Thank you very much!" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Gohan, phone call for you." Lelouch said as he called Gohan over in the room over.

Gohan picked up the phone as he heard a familiar voice screaming on the phone.

"GOHAN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?! TRANSFORMING INTO A SUPER SAIYAN IN PUBLIC ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? YOU REALLY ARE YOUR FATHERS SON AREN'T YOU?" Chi-Chi screamed into the phone.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan was sitting in class when all of a sudden, he received a text message from an unknown number saying,

"Meet me at the hideout you were taken to yesterday at 5pm…"

-Zero

"A message from Zero? How'd he get my number?" Gohan thought to himself in enigma.

"I promised Euphy I'd hangout with her today, but I guess this is more important." He said as he closed his phone and put it into his pocket.

After the bell rang Gohan picked up his books and left for gym class when he heard Lelouch say,

"Hey Gohan! Wanna hang out after school today?" He asked.

"Sorry Lelouch, I've got other things to get to, maybe some other time." Gohan replied.

"Alright, that's okay." Lelouch said as he walked away.

"I have a feeling that he suspects me of Zero for some reason, I'm pretty sure he can sense energy somehow, probably because of his super human powers." Lelouch thought to himself as he walked to his dorm.

After school had ended Gohan decided to go to see his old friends. As he walked out the gates of Ashford he encountered a young woman with green hair, he sensed a strange aura from her. She walked up to him and said,

"The events that are to come are going to be very catastrophic, the one called Gohan, you, the boy who defeated the monster Cell, the half human half Saiyan, you must save the world; you must stop the Britannian Empire, and the evil that awaits afterwards."

Gohan looked at her in confusion and rubbed his eyes. In a blink of an eye she vanished.

"What the hell was that! I must be seeing stuff, maybe I should get some rest before going to see Zero instead of visiting my friends." Gohan said as he walked back into Ashford.

As Gohan walked back to class he saw his classmate Suzaku.

"Hey Gohan!" Suzaku said with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Suzaku." Gohan replied with a hint of negativity in his voice.

"What's the matter bro? You sad about something?" Suzaku asked.

"Nah, just tired is all, too much studying." He replied.

"You know we should hang out sometime when I don't have work, I mean we're both Japanese, it's nice to have another fellow Japanese student at this school!" Suzaku replied.

"Yeah sure, I gotta go get some rest, I've got plans for later." Gohan replied as he walked to his dorm.

Gohan reached his dorm and threw himself onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Gohan… GOHAN! You have to unleash the anger within you son! You have to defeat Cell! The world needs you!" His father cried.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed with all of his rage being unleashed.

"You fool, I am Cell, the invincible Cell, the almighty Cell! You can't stop me, I'M PERFECT" Cell laughed with rage.

Gohan saw the mysterious green haired girl walk onto the battle field.

Gohan looked at her with enigma, "what is she doing here?"

"It is up to you oh son of Goku, you must save the world." She said.

Gohan awoke from his slumber, "Holy shit, what was that?! That girl, she was there again, I need to go visit Dende about this." Gohan said while panting.

He checked the time, "Damn, its 4:45, no time to visit Dende, Zero's gonna kill me!" Gohan said as he ran out the door.

He saw a red-haired girl walking outside, he'd recognized her from when he went to Zero's hideout the day before.

"Hey, weren't you at Zero's hideout yesterday?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you must be crazy." She replied with no emotion in her voice as she walked away.

Gohan arrived at Zero's hideout 10 minutes later, he saw the girl there.

"You're a pretty bad liar, I'm Gohan, what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Kallen, I don't want to talk about my affiliation with the Black Knights at school, I like to keep my identity hidden like you do golden warrior." She replied.

"Hey look what's on TV!" Tamaki screamed.

"About thirty minutes ago, 30 Britannian tourists who were visiting the countryside of Area 11 were taken hostage by members of the Japanese Liberation Front. Hostages include some students who were visiting the countryside. They are currently being held at the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center and Hotel." The news reporter said.

"Ah, this is a perfect time for the Black Knights to make an appearance." Zero said as he walked in.

"Boss, how are we gonna approach the situation?" Oghi asked.

Zero replied, "I thought of a plan while the broadcast was going on. We will allow the Britannian forces to do whatever it is they want to do. Most likely they'll try to submerge the building into the water and rescue the hostages. We will plant explosives inside the building, blow the building up from the inside and save the hostages. The JLF will either take us in as a nuisance or as an ally, either way they'd never want to turn down the opportunity to meet the infamous zero. The place will be surrounded by news vans, so it will be our job to steal one. Gohan, I want you to stay hidden until I contact you via radio, you'll fly in and take me to the boat that we'll keep the hostages in. Britannia won't attack us once we have the hostages, nor will they attack us upon arrival, they'll take this opportunity to hit two birds with one stone. If for any reason I contact any of you via radio, respond immediately. Any questions?"

"Not really boss, that was a pretty thorough explanation." Tamaki replied.

"Perfect, then let's get going! Black Knights, we shall fight for justice!" Zero screamed, as everyone got up and cheered along with him.

Meanwhile at Kawaguchi…

"Viceroy Cornelia, we have to surrender, they've already executed one hostage! We must make sure that Princess Euphemia isn't hurt in any way possible!" Gilford cried.

"No, we mustn't s show any sign of weakness; we need to find a route inside!" Cornelia cried with anxiety in her voice.

A Britannian solider ran into the room and cried,

"VICEROY, IT'S ZERO! He's stolen a news van, should we attack him?" He asked.

"No, we must ask him what his intentions are; perhaps he might want to join us." She responded as she was getting ready to enter her Glasgow.

"Your highness, Lloyd has sent in his Lancelot underground to infiltrate the building." Gilford said.

"Very well then, maybe he can submerge the building into the water and give us time to rescue the hostages." She replied.

As Cornelia and the others came out in their Knightmare frames, they encountered Zero right in front of the bridge that leads to the main entrance.

"If it isn't the infamous Zero, should I kill you now for killing my brother Clovis? Or should I spare you because you've come to join us?" She asked as she pulled out her gun.

"I am here not to join you; I am here to save the hostages inside, the Black Knights fight for those who are helpless, Britannian or Japanese." Zero replied.

"I don't think so!" She cried.

"Cornelia, if you kill me, your dear sister Euphemia might not be saved, I can save the hostages." Zero replied knowing that Cornelia shared a deep relationship with Euphemia.

"Very well then Zero, if you try anything funny, I swear I will kill you, and your Black Knights!" Cornelia replied with anger in her voice.

Zero and the Black Knights left for the hotel.

"This is perfect, we can take out the Black Knights and the JLF at the same time, it's like hitting two birds with one stone." Cornelia said with an evil grin on her face.

Zero walked in to the room and talked to the commander of the JLF, used his geass and commanded them to commit suicide.

"Hey what happened in here?! Zero you bastard I'm gonna kill you!" The JLF soldier cried pointing his gun at Zero.

"They realized that their plan failed, so they decided to commit suicide. Ah Euphemia, please come in let's talk." Zero said as he shot the two guards that were holding Euphemia.

Before they could talk, Lelouch saw the white Knightmare frame from earlier.

"GF, I repeat GF, stop that thing!" Zero cried into his radio.

Gohan knew that it was his time to shine.

"Watch Princess, watch my newest addition to my team." Zero said as he took Euphemia to the window.

"Haaaaaaaa" Gohan cried as he transformed into a his Super Saiyan form

The Lancelot pulled out its gun and was ready to fire.

"MASEKO… HA!" Gohan yelled as he destroyed the gun.

"What the hell?!" Suzaku cried in enigma.

He saw Gohan behind him and said, "Holy shit, it's the Golden Fighter! He's joined the Black Knights!"

"GF, submerge the building…" Zero said into the radio.

"Wait what-" Euphemia was cut off by Gohan's Yelling.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAA AA!" Gohan yelled as he released his energy and fired the powerful blast to the bottom of the building causing it to submerge.

"Come into the building." Zero said.

Gohan came flying in.

"Alright, take us to the boat; it's time to blow this place up." Zero said as he and Euphemia were taken by Gohan.

Zero pulled the trigger on the detonator and the building blew up.

"Let me down here, take the princess to Cornelia." Zero said as Gohan let him go.

"Gold fighter, why did you join them? You saved the world before, you were good, and now… now you're working with terrorists?!" Euphy said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not working with terrorists; I'm working with those who help those who are in need, those who are weak, Britannian or 11." Gohan replied.

Gohan dropped Euphy to Cornelia and Suzaku.

"Golden fighter, who are you?!" Kururugi asked.

"I am the light in the darkness, I am the answer to all those who cry for help, the one who brings justice to the weak, answer to all good, nightmare to evil, I am the Golden Fighter!" Gohan cried.

"Why do you work with them, join us Gold Fighter." Cornelia said, "After all, you saved my sister." She replied.

"Take good care of her; she will be a very empowering person one day." Gohan said as he flew away.

Gohan flew to the boat were the Black Knights made their epic entrance.

"We are the Black Knights, we are the answer for those who are in need, we help the weak, Britannian or Japanese. Those who are in power… FEAR US! Those who do not, JOIN US! We are… THE BLACK KNIGHTS OF JUSTICE!" Zero screamed.

From that day, the world had feared the Black Knights.

A few days later Cornelia had sat down with Gilford and had a video conversation with her father.

"Cornelia, you need to expose this Gold Fighter! I thought they had disappeared years ago. What if he gets the others?" Charles cried.

"I have an idea father; I can see that he uses martial arts for his fighting technique, what if we hold one of those martial art tournaments. The ones the 11's used to have many years ago. The winner would receive 10 million Britannian dollars, along with a dinner at the royal palace, if we can study his techniques before the tournament, maybe we can identify him at the tournament!" Cornelia suggested.

"Very well then, I will give you three months for preparation, we shall hold this Area 11, call it some kind of unification between the EU, Chinese Federation and Britannia along with our areas." Charles replied as he logged off.

"Goku! Did you hear that?! There's gonna be a tournament, a World Martial Arts tournament, like the good ol' days!" King Kai screamed with excitement.

"Sweet, maybe I can ask King Yemma if he can let me come to earth for that day!" Goku replied.

"I just hope Gohan's okay…" Goku replied as he looked down snake way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After the victory at the hotel the Black Knights celebrated their victory in their hideout.

"Team, I want us to celebrate our victory from last night! Hopefully it can lead to many more victories in the near future!" Zero cried as lifted a bottle of pop in the air (pop because he's underage for drinking as you should know).

"Yeah!" The Black Knights cried out in victory.

Gohan had a cheerful look on his face, but all he could think about was Euphemia. What if she had found out of his true identity, did he disguise himself well enough? Gohan worried, he had feelings for this girl, but if she had found out about his true identity… "No, I can't think about that kind of stuff right now…" Gohan said as he opened up his ice cold bottle of soda.

"Gohan, you okay?" Kallen said as she walked up to the young Saiyan.

"Yeah, I think so, just a lot on my mind." Gohan said in a somewhat depressed voice.

"Hey, did you hear the big news about the martial arts tournament that's being held in three months? It was just announced this morning." Kallen asked after taking a sip of her soda.

"Martial arts tournament?!" Gohan yelled as he spit out his soda.

"Yeah, Viceroy Cordellia is holding a martial arts tournament, it's the Area 11 tournament, kind of like a preliminary round for the World Tournament. It's supposed to be some kind of peace gathering tournament to unite the superpowers of the world by Britannia. The winner of the Area 11 tournament receives $10 million and is invited to have a special dinner with the royal family." Kallen replied.

"You know what, that sounds pretty awesome to me! I'll ask Zero if I can take some time off, so I can train for the tournament." Gohan said as he walked away smiling.

Kallen looked at him and sighed, "Man, only if he weren't going after that Euphemia girl…"

Gohan approached Zero nervously. Zero was talking about future plans with Oghi and Tamaki.

"Uh, Zero I have a question to ask." Gohan said nervously.

"What is it Gohan?" Zero replied as his voice echoed in his mask.

"Well I don't know if you know about the martial arts tournament but-"Gohan was cut off by Zero.

"We were just talking about that Gohan." Zero replied.

"Yeah, you can go in there and kick some ass!" Tamaki cried.

"You can take the next three months off, but of course you have to come to weekly meetings, and if you're called in for an emergency you have to respond no matter what." Oghi said.

"Yes sir! I'll keep my phone off silent every day until then!" Gohan yelled with joy. Gohan proceeded to walk back home as Zero caught up to him.

"Gohan, we need you to do well in this tournament, we need you to get inside their palace." Zero said as he put his arm on Gohan shoulder.

Gohan nodded and was off. Gohan decided that it was time for him to go and visit his friends on the lookout. He received a text from Krillin saying that he'd be up on the lookout with Dende, and Piccolo if he wanted to join them. Gohan flew over to the lookout knowing that he'd finally be himself again.

Gohan landed on the lookout waiting to be greeted by his old friends.

"Gohan!" A familiar face cried out.

"Krillin! I haven't seen you since we said goodbye to Trunks after the Cell Games!" Gohan cried as he gave Krillin a big hug.

"Damn kid, you've really grown up. I see you've been training recently." Piccolo said after seeing his old friend after many years.

"Yeah, I'm not as strong as I was during the Cell Games, but I'm currently training for the martial arts tournament that's coming up! You guys should enter!" Gohan yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, it'd be good for you to go back to society Piccolo!" Dende said while walking to the front of the lookout with Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo! Dende! Long time no see!" Gohan cried with enjoyment.

"Gohan, you've really grown up! You're really Goku's son!" Popo cried.

"I'll pass on that Dende, most likely the event will be televised, and I don't want to reveal my identity to the world after the Cell Games. Unlike Gohan or Krillin, my appearance hasn't changed at all." Piccolo said.

"Good point Piccolo, but hey, I'll enter Gohan! I'll even tell my wife to enter too!" Krillin said as he remembered the good old days of entering the tournament with Goku when they were younger.

"You're married Krillin?" Gohan asked as he was shocked about this big news.

"Yeah! Android 18. Have been for 6 years, even got a daughter too! We're living on Master Roshi's island at the moment and 18 wants to move and knowing the Britannian's there should be some cash prize involved!" Krillin said with excitement.

"Yeah $10 million! It's in three months from now! I can hardly wait for it!" Gohan said with excitement.

"Yeah me too!" A voice cried form nowhere.

"Who said that?" Dende cried.

"Me, Goku! I'm talking through King Kai right now! Gohan, you've gotten so big!" Goku cried

"Dad it's really you!" Gohan cried as tears of joy came down his face.

"Krillin, I'm loving the flow!" Goku said as he laughed.

"Goku!" Krillin cried as tears also came down his face.

"Piccolo, haven't changed a bit I see!" Goku said as he laughed.

"I see that you're personality hasn't changed a bit Goku." Piccolo said as he smiled.

"Dende, Popo, I hope you guys are doing a great job of taking care of the Earth!" Goku said as he smiled from the Other World.

"Goku!" Popo and Dende cried of happiness.

"Dad, can you really make it?!" Gohan cried.

"I got permission from King Yemma, I can come back for 2 weeks!" Goku replied.

"Okay guys, looks like my time is up, I'll see you in 3 months!" Goku said as his connection through King Kai ended.

"Three months you guys, I'll see you guys then I guess. I'd better go and train for the tournament!" Gohan said as he said farewell to his friends.

"Yeah, me too. I got to train my hardest if I want to stand a chance against in this tournament. But uh, Gohan, you're not telling Vegeta about this tournament right?" Krillin asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about telling him afterwards, why do you ask?" Gohan replied.

"Well, having two Super Saiyan's is way too much for me to handle, and I don't know what would happen if I had three Saiyan's in the tournament with me." Krillin said nervously.

Gohan then heard his phone beep. It was a text from Euphy.

"Want to hang out? Meet me at Tokyo Tower in 15 minutes!

-Euphy" It read.

"Well I guess Vegeta will have to wait, I got myself a date!" Gohan said as he spurred off to Tokyo tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Ah, just on time!" Gohan said as he landed in an abandoned alley in Tokyo.

Gohan walked into Tokyo tower as he was stopped by two giant men.

"Hey kid, do you have any I.D?" A giant Britannian man asked.

He saw a smaller figure walk up right behind them. It was Euphemia.

"It's alright you guys, he's with me." She said as she smiled and took the young half Saiyan half human's hand.

They went to the top of the tower where they could see the whole entire city of Tokyo. The capital of a once proud nation of Japan. The essence of the culture of a civilization, now colonized. One side is a settlement where life flourishes, but no sign of Japanese culture. The other side ruins of the Shinjuku District and many other neighborhoods in the once proud city.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Euphy asked as the two teenagers looked at the skyline of Tokyo.

"Yeah it is, I've never seen the city like this before!" Gohan said in amazement.

"I'm so bored of the city life, in Britannia that's all I knew, the city. I came to Area 11 to see the country-side, and all I see is city after city! I just want to see something else, you know what I mean Gohan?" Euphy asked as her gorgeous purple eyes looked right into Gohan's eyes.

Just then Suzaku came into the room.

"Was I interrupting anything here?" Kururugi asked.

"No nothing, we were just talking about the country side of Area 11." Euphy replied

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of that my whole life." Gohan said.

"Oh, Gohan will you take me?" Euphy asked like a child

Gohan glanced at Suzaku. He had a feeling that Suzaku held feelings for Euphy like he did. He had an awkward relationship with him and wanted to end it.

"Yeah, I'm actually leaving for home tomorrow since our one-week break started!" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head and smiling.

"Oh, I'd love to come! Suzaku you should come with us too!" Euphy yelled with happiness.

Suzaku looked at the princess and replied, "Your majesty I would love to go, but I have training to do with Lancelot and I must train for the martial arts tournament as well."

Gohan looked surprised, "Oh you're entering in that too?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Suzaku replied.

"Hey, we should train together when I come back after break." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool." Suzaku said as he smiled and walked away.

Gohan checked the time on his watch.

"Oh man, Euphy I've got to get back to my dorm, I haven't even packed yet. Text me if you're going or not. If you're going meet me at the train station at 9am tomorrow morning!" Gohan said as he headed down the stairs.

Gohan raced to his dorm to pack his clothes. He packed some gifts he got from the city for Goten and for his mother.

"How do I explain the whole tournament thing to mom tomorrow? What will she think of Euphy? I hope Goten doesn't screw anything up for us." Gohan thought to himself nervously as he packed his clothes in his bag.

He received a text five minutes later for Euphy telling him that she can go with him tomorrow. A great warm feeling came into his heart, he finally was able to spend the week with her.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gohan said has he put his phone on his side table.

It was Lelouch.

"Hey man what's up?" Gohan asked.

"Suzaku told me that you're going to enter the martial arts tournament in three months, is that true?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, my dad was the champion of the 23rd martial arts tournament many years ago, but the tournament was discontinued after the invasion of Japan." Gohan replied.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there the whole way to support you man." Lelouch said as he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Gohan.

"Thanks bro, hey by the way. When I walked past your dorm I saw something really strange." Gohan said with his hand on his chin.

"What was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It was a woman with green hair, I've never met her in my whole life, and she somehow knew my name. I don't know if you happen to know her by any chance?" Gohan asked.

Lelouch was startled by this news.

"That damn witch… I told her to stay inside the dorm!" Lelouch thought to himself.

"No, I've never met this person in my life." Lelouch replied.

"Maybe I was just seeing things." Gohan said looking on the ground.

Lelouch looked at his watch.

"Well sorry for disturbing you, I'd better get back to my room, I can't keep Nunally waiting for too long!" Lelouch said as he ran back to his room.

Lelouch ran into his room where he found C.C. on his bed eating some pizza.

"Are you crazy, I told you to stay in the dorm, and especially not to talk to Gohan!" Lelouch yelled in anger.

C.C. looked at Lelouch and finished her slice of pizza.

"Lelouch, he is not your ordinary boy, he is the son of the greatest fighter in the universe." C.C. replied in anger.

"Yeah, and I hope he can use his power and win back Japan for us…" Lelouch said as he looked out his window.

The next morning Gohan arrived at the bus station at 8:55am waiting for Euphy to arrive. He then saw 5 really big guys come towards him.

"Gohan! I can't wait!" Euphy came running towards the young Saiyan.

The two teenagers got onto the train headed towards which was to arrive in exactly three hours.

"Man, I really wish that I could just fly there, that'd easily taken me like five minutes." Gohan thought to himself looking out the window.

"Gohan, what's life in the country like?" Euphy asked.

"Well, uh, it's a lot quieter than the city. It's a place where a person can connect with nature, you see stuff that you'll never seen in your life!" Gohan replied with memories of his childhood running through his mind.

"Wow! Sounds exciting. Oh, and by the way, don't worry about my bodyguards, they will stay hidden the whole time, sometimes I don't even know where they are!" Euphy said with a bright smile on her face.

After three hours Euphy and Gohan had arrived at the train station where they were greeted by Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi and Goten yelled. Gohan recognized some other familiar faces in the back as well. It was Trunks and Bulma.

"You guys are here too?! Wow Trunks you've really gotten bigger man! He looks just like his father Bulma!" Gohan replied.

"Yeah Gohan! Goten and I are training for the martial arts tournament! We just found out that there's a kids tournament in it too!" Trunks said with excitement in his voice.

"Gohan who's the lovely lady next to you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Euphemia, a friend of Gohan's." Euphy replied as she bowed down.

"Hmm… Euphemia, that name sounds kind of familiar." Chi-Chi said as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, me too." Bulma replied.

"Hey, you're the Capsule Corporation lady, aren't you? How do you know Gohan's family?" Euphy asked.

"Well Gohan's father and I go way back, and I've known Gohan here since he was born!" Bulma replied.

They all got into Bulma's plane as they head off to Gohan's house in the mountains. Gohan had talked to his mother about joining the tournament, and somehow was able to convince her about joining. Mainly because of the prize money that was involved for the winner.

Gohan and Euphy went out for a walk.

"Wow Gohan, I really like your family! Your brother is really cute, and your mother is very nice!" Euphy said.

"Thanks, hopefully I can meet your family too!" Gohan replied.

"Well you're going to have to win that tournament first if you want to meet them!" Euphy replied as she touched Gohan's nose like a doorbell.

The two then heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey Gohan! Gohan! It's time to eat!" Goten yelled as he came running towards Gohan.

Goten ran towards Euphy and Gohan, jumping off trees, running at the speed of light. It was nothing that Euphy has ever seen in her whole life.

"Wow Gohan! Your brother is fast!" Euphy said as she was amazed at Goten's athleticism.

"Oh God, not now Goten!" Gohan said to himself feeling as if he were to be exposed of his Saiyan identity.

"Okay Euphy I guess that it's time for us to go back home then!" Gohan said with a nervous voice and a fake smile.

The two walked back to the house along with the young and energetic Goten. Goten kept on asking questions about life in Britannia and how it was like to have servants in her house. A life that Goten dreamed of.

They finally reached home and Chi-Chi had really cooked up a great meal. Bulma and Trunks were setting up the table.

"Allow me to go and wash my hands." Euphy asked.

"Sure, the bathroom is just down the hallway." Gohan replied.

Bulma came up to Gohan and asked.

"So big guy, you thinking about getting into a relationship with her?" Bulma asked making Gohan feel uncomfortable.

"I don't really know Bulma, she's a Britannian and I'm only half human! What will she say when she sees that our kid has a monkey tail? How would I explain that to her? I would be exposed!" Gohan replied, he was really hoping that no one would "spill the beans" about their true identity.

Euphy walked back outside and asked.

"Gohan, who's this man in the pictures in your living room?"

"Uh, that's my father." Gohan replied nervously.

"Oh, he seems really familiar, what's his name?" She asked.

"Uh, it's…" Gohan thought to himself, he needed to think fast.

"His name is Gozar." Bulma replied as she walked into the room.

"Thank Kami for that one, you really saved me there Bulma." Gohan said as he whispered into Bulma's ear.

The three of them joined Chi-Chi and the younger ones out on the table where Chi-Chi made the greatest food in the world as usual.

"Wow, it looks so good, I don't know where to start." Euphy said in amazement.

Goten and Trunks helped themselves to everything on the table, mowing it down like a true Sayin would, it was like they couldn't stop eating. Gohan would've done the same, but he wanted to look like a gentleman in front of the Princess of Britannia.

"So Euphemia, tell me where you're from again?" Chi-Chi asked as she put some rice into her plate.

"I'm from the homeland." Euphy replied as she was about to eat some chicken.

"That's why you look so familiar, you're Princess Euphemia aren't you!" Bulma replied.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone that I'm here, I don't want to give you guys a hard time." Euphy replied.

Chi-Chi spat out the rice from her mouth all over Goten's face.

"WHAT YOU'RE A PRINCESS!? GOHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DATING THE PRINCESS OF BRITANNIA?!" Chi-Chi cried in shock.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!" Gohan thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Gohan, I really enjoyed my time staying at your house with you. I want to wish you the best of luck in the tournament to come!" Euphy said as she smiled. She was sad to go, but she knew that they wouldn't be separated for too long.

"Yeah Euphy, it was great to spend this time with you. I'll see you then!" Gohan said as he wished her Farwell.

"Alright, time to get to work!" Gohan said with the look of determination on his face.

 _Fast forward to a week before the tournament_

"Gohan, I'm impressed. You're almost to the level you were when you beat Cell." Piccolo said trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks Piccolo. I know that I won't be fighting anyone too strong, or be using my full power in this tournament, but I want to impress my dad when he comes back." Gohan said has he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Gohan had been training non-stop for the past 2 and half months but maintaining his grades to be top of his class at the same time.

"I wonder what dad's doing right now?" Gohan thought to himself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HUAAAA" Goku screamed.

"King Kai, I finally did it. Super Saiyan 3!" Goku yelled in excitement.

"I'm very proud Goku! But avoid this transformation at all costs! The more energy that you use during your time on Earth, the less time you have to spend with your friends and family!" King Kai replied in his typical worried voice.

"Don't worry King Kai, I hope I don't have to use it." Goku replied.

 _Fast forward to the day of the tournament_

The Z-Fighters arrived to the stadium in Tokyo.

"Wow, there are so many people here!" Goten said in excitement.

"I've never seen an arena like this before!" Trunks was also very impressed with establishment.

"Now boys, don't get too carried away. Make sure that you stay close to Gohan or the others. We'll be cheering you guys on in the stands!" Bulma told the young Saiyans.

"Krillin, doesn't this bring back so many memories of when we were young and would go to the World's Martial Arts Tournament?" Bulma said as she recalled all those memories.

"Yeah, I miss those days!" A familiar voice called out from behind.

"Hey, who was th-?" Gohan said as he was cut off by the sight of his father.

"DAD, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Gohan said in shock. Tears ran down his face as he ran towards his father who he hadn't seen in years.

Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi and the others ran towards Goku too and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Goku said as he laughed and hugged his son and his friends.

"Goku, is that really you?!" Chichi asked with tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes honey, it really is. Chichi, who's that little me hiding behind your leg?" Goku asked as he pointed to Goten.

"I-I'm Goten." Goten said nervously hiding behind his mother's leg.

"And I'm Goku, I'm your father!" Goku replied with his famous smile on his face.

"DADDY!" Goten said as he ran into his father's arms.

"Suspect identity confirmed. Son Goku is indeed in the premises your highness." A Britannian agent said into his walkie talkie.

"Perfect, keep an eye on him and his friends. We'll make sure to expose them to the entire world, one of them has to be the Gold Fighter, I just know it!" Cornelia said as she squeezed the walkie talkie.

"Your highness, the special fighter your father requested is here." A Gilford informed The Princess.

"Gilford, bring him in." Cornelia ordered. She saw the man. He didn't look any special to her. No signs of physical fitness on his body, nor was the man wearing a Gi. Instead she saw a man of Chinese decent with long silver hair, a long coat and headphones which covered his ears and purple sun glasses.

"Speak, what is your name?" The Princess asked in a harsh manner.

"My name is Mao your highness, can you please call your father, he informed to ask you to contact him once I arrived." Mao asked.

Cornelia called her father and his face appeared on the screen behind him.

"Ah Mao, you've arrived. Cornelia, if you don't mind leaving the room with your subordinates as well, I would like to speak with Mao in private." The Emperor of Britannia asked of his daughter.

"Very well then, Gilford, escort me to Euphy's quarters, we have to go get her and take our seats for the tournament."

Cornelia left the room, Mao and Charles Zi Britannia were the only two there.

"Mao, I need you to use your Geass on the first person you fight in their group. Mentally destroy them and trigger them to use that golden form." The King demanded.

"Of course, your highness, you do have my real reward like you promised?" Mao replied in a cunning voice.

"Yes, the green haired witch is safe with us don't worry." Charles replied knowing he was lying through his teeth. His foolish son Clovis lost her and her location is now unknown to the Britannian Empire.

"I'll just dispose of this Mao when I'm done. And Zero will be next!" Charles said to himself.

"Well Mao, I think that's all I have to say. Good Luck to you, and I'm looking forward to your performance in this tournament." Charles said with an evil grin on his face.

The Z Fighters had all finished registering themselves for the tournament.

"Alright, here we go guys. Let's give it our all!" Gohan said.


End file.
